AMAZING!
by parkodot
Summary: Ketika di hutan, Baekhyun menemukan seseorang bersayap yang menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? / "..aku melihat seekor burung—ah bukan! Dia manusia, sama sepertiku. Namun bedanya—dia bersayap seperti burung yang cantik.." / GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY / Friendship, Fantasy / EXO BaekYeol-ChanBaek


**AMAZING!**

**(Baekyeol Fanfiction)**

**Author : ChanBaek-Dee**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan  
**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship  
**

**Desclimer : EXO milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah punya author seorang! Iyain aja udah ..**

**Note : FF ini pernah author publish di majalah sekolah._. jadi ceritanya masih anak - anak gitu. Maklumin ya, author masih SMP. Buakakak xD  
**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS! YAOI! ALUR KECEPETAN!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek-Dee Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Perlahan, aku mengerjapkan mata ku. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa ngantuk yang masih menempel di mataku. Aku langsung terduduk di pinggir kasur kecilku ini sembari merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku.

**DOOK DOOK DOOK ! **Seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk keras pintu kamarku.

"Ya! Kenapa mengetuknya keras sekali sih?" desisku sambil mengacak – acak rambutku sendiri. Aku langsung berjalan gontai menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyaku sedikit malas.

"Haduh! Anak ayah yang ini baru bangun ternyata. Sudah, cuci muka dulu sana, Byun Baekhyun! Setelah itu kamu makan dan bantu ayah mengambil kayu bakar di hutan oke?" ajak ayahku dengan semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah itu, aku segera menemui ayahku untuk makan bersama.

Ya, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil aku Baekhyun. Kalau kepanjangan, panggil Byun atau Hyun juga nggak papa kok. Hehehe…. Aku hidup di sebuah desa dekat hutan bersama ayahku. Ayahku bernama Kevin Wu. Pekerjaannya adalah pekerja meubel. Dan aku? Aku membantu ayah bekerja pastinya.

Seperti hari ini, ayah akan membakar sampah – sampah di tokonya. Dan aku yang akan mencari kayu bakar di hutan. Aku segera bergegas ke hutan dengan membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang untuk menampung kayu bakar yang akan aku bawa nanti. Hutan ini tidak bahaya kok! Aku lebih suka bermain di hutan dengan teman – temanku yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera menelusuri hutan itu. Mencari kayu bakar sebanyak – banyaknya. Namun, tiba – tiba aku mendengar sesuatu…..

**Hiks….. hiks….. tolong aku….. hiks…. **

Aku segera pergi ke arah sumber suara.

"Sepertinya ada anak yang menangis. Aku harus menolongnya!" kataku pelan sambil terus berjalan mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat seekor burung—ah bukan! Dia manusia, sama sepertiku. Namun bedanya—dia bersayap seperti burung yang cantik. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hei! Apa kamu baik – baik saja?" tanyaku sambil berjongkok ke arahnya yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Hiks… aku mau… hiks… pulang…" jawabnya sambil terus menangis. Aku lihat ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Terutama sayapnya. Hei! Sayapnya patah ternyata.

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu… _batinku.

"Emm… rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku ada di sana… hiks" anak itu menunjuk ke atas.

Aku kaget, "Apa? Maksudmu, di langit sana?"

Anak itu mengangguk polos. Polos sekali.

"Hmm. Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa pulang kalau sayapmu terluka seperti ini?"

"Hiks… karena itu… hiks… aku tidak bisa pulang… huaaa.." jawabnya sambil kembali menangis. Bahkan sekarang lebih kencang. Oh Tuhan…

Aku mencoba menenangkannya. Dia ku ajak bernyanyi dan menari. Perlahan namun pasti, anak itu mulai tersenyum lagi. Setelah puas bernyanyi dan menari di hutan, aku mengajaknya bermain petak umpet. Sangat menyenangkan!

"KAU KENA! HAHAHAHA… SEKARANG KAU JAGA!" kata anak itu sambil menertawakanku. Aku otomatis ikut tertawa dan melanjutkan permainan.

Setelah lama bermain petak umpet, kami merasa lelah. Aku dan anak itu duduk di bawah pohon apel yang terdapat di hutan itu.

"Hehehe.. permainan tadi, menyenangkan sekali ya?" katanya sambil memasang tawa bahagianya.

"Hihii. Iya. Aku sangat suka bermain itu dengan temanku! Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol. Terserah kamu mau panggil aku apa. Hehehe. Kau?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Biasanya sih aku dipanggil Baek, kalau tidak ya Hyun saja." Jawabku bersemangat.

"Aku suka nama depanmu. Aku panggil kamu Byunnie saja! Hahaha"

"Hmm. Itu tidak terlalu buruk, Channie!" jawabku sambil menekankan kata "Channie". Akhirnya kita tertawa bersama lagi. Ia tiba – tiba memetik apel di pohon tersebut dan membaginya untukku. Dia bercerita kepadaku kenapa dia bisa jatuh. Ternyata Chanyeol menabrak pohon waktu ia terbang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Setelah lama di hutan, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Chanyeol aku suruh ikut pulang ke rumahku untuk mengobati sayapnya yang terluka. Siapa tau dia bisa kembali terbang lagi pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera meletakkan kayu – kayu bakar di tempat biasa. Aku bergegas mengambil obat – obatan di kotak P3K milik ayahku untuk mengobati luka Chanyeol. Mungkin ini bisa membantu. Aku segera membalut luka yang ada di kepala serta sayapnya dengan perban.

"Biarkan dulu perban itu membungkus lukamu. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sembuh kok." kataku sambil membereskan obat – obatan itu. Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Untuk sementara, kamu tinggal di rumahku dulu ya, Channie…" kataku sambil mengantar Chanyeol ke kamarku.

"Apa ini tidak merepotkan?"

"Ah, tidak! Kamu sudah aku anggap sebagai temanku, Channie! Sudah kamu tidur dulu sana!" perintahku yang mungkin umm—sedikit berlebihan.

"Ya, Byunnie! Kamu ini seperti ibu – ibu saja yang suka merintah – merintah. Wek!" kata Chanyeol yang mengejekku dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Huh, menyebalkan sekali sih anak ini?

"Tapi aku tampan kan? Wahahaha!"

Ia meresponku dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan sambil berkata, "Aku lebih tampan dari kamu, Byunnie! Hahaha!". Dan kami pun lagi – lagi terlarut dalam tawa.

Malam telah tiba. Aku, ayah, dan tidak lupa—Chanyeol segera makan malam bersama.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kamu bisa sampai di sini? Lagipula, rumahmu kan jauh di atas sana." Tanya ayahku.

Chanyeol lalu menjawab, "Aku sedang belajar terbang yang baik, Om Kevin. Tapi, tiba – tiba saja tubuhku menghantam pohon yang tinggi karena aku terbang terlalu rendah. Huh, menyebalkan memang!". Ayahku mengangguk mengerti.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa aku pagi – pagi sudah membantu ayahku bekerja.

Sepertinya hari ini ayah akan membuat sebuah lemari. "Byunnie…. Sampai kapan kamu selesai dengan kayu – kayu itu? Ayo bermain, Byunnie…" pinta Chanyeol sambil menarik – narik bajuku sedikit manja.

"Sebentar lagi, Channie. Aku harus memotong kayu – kayu bulat ini menjadi kotak. Apa kamu mau membantuku hm?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tau kalau aku bercanda saja.

"Aku bisa membantumu! Bahkan aku bisa lebih cepat darimu, Byunnie!" jawabnya sambil kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Haish! Pintar sekali sih membuat orang merasa sebal?

"Coba kalau kamu bisa!" kataku menantang. Perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan jari – jarinya yang sedikit panjang dari jariku itu ke arah kayu. Dan….. cahaya mulai muncul dari telapak tangannya.

1….

2….

3….

**Cling! **

Kayu yang semula bulat itu—langsung berubah menjadi kotak – kotak sempurna dalam waktu 3 detik!

Aku takjub melihatnya.

"Hei Byunnie! Tutup mulutmu! Wkwkwk. Hati – hati nanti ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutmu! Hahaha!" kata Chanyeol mengejekku lagi.

_Tapi, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan itu? astaga! Aku lupa! Dia kan peri…. Aish! Dasar Baekhyun pelupa! _Gumamku dalam hati.

"Ya! Byunnie! Kenapa kamu diam saja?" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan kebawah tepat di depan muka ku.

"A-ah tidak apa…" jawabku gugup.

Chanyeol tiba – tiba tersenyum bahagia dan menarik tanganku. "Ya! Mau kemana?"

"Tugasmu sudah selesai kan? Ayo bermain! Hahahaa!" jawab Chanyeol disertai tawanya yang memang menurutku sangat khas. Akupun akhirnya menurutinya untuk bermain bersama.

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Kulihat luka di tubuh dan sayap Chanyeol sudah semakin sembuh.

"Berarti, sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan pulang ke rumahnya sana…" gumamku. Tiba – tiba, sesorang mengagetkanku dari belakang,

"DOR!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung menengok kebelakang. Ternyata itu Chanyeol.

"Byunnie! Kau kenapa diam saja? Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu!" kata Chanyeol semangat.

"Ah tidak apa – apa kok. Hehehe" jawabku disertai senyum buatanku sendiri—senyum palsu maksudnya. "Kau bohong, Byunnie…" kata Chanyeol beserta muka polosnya. Aish! Anak ini bisa membaca pikiranku ternyata.

"Lupakan! Oh iya! Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Channie?" tanyaku sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nah! Itu tadi yang mau aku tunjukkan kepadamu! Lihat, Byunnie! Sayapku sudah sembuh dan tidak patah lagi!" kata Chanyeol senang sambil mengibaskan sayapnya yang berwarna putih bersih itu.

"Berarti, sebentar lagi kamu akan pulang, Channie~" kataku pelan.

Chanyeol tiba – tiba melihatku sejenak, dan duduk tepat di sebelahku. Ia lalu merangkul bahuku dan berkata,

"Sudah, jangan sedih kalau aku tinggal pulang. Hehehe… percayalah, Byunnie! Aku akan kembali menemuimu dan memberimu kejutan sebagai imbalan dariku".

Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kejutan?" kataku sedikit kaget. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, pagi – pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah siap – siap untuk terbang dan pulang ke rumahnya.

_Huh! Kenapa terburu – buru sekali sih? _Batinku kesal.

"Byunnie… aku pamit ya~" kata Chanyeol lembut sambil melebarkan sayap putihnya.

"Huh, Channie… aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku sendiri…" kataku sambil mengelus – elus sayap Chanyeol.

"Aku malah menganggapmu lebih dari teman, Byunnie!"

"Ah iya. kurasa aku juga begitu..."

"-Oleh karena itu, aku sedikit kesal kalau kau mau pulang…" jawabku jujur. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambutku. Yak! Tidak sopan sekali sih dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya!

"Aku akan kembali, Byunnie! Kembali menemuimu dan bermain bersamamu lagi. Aku masih muda kok! Jadi aku belum pikun hahahaha!" lanjut Chanyeol. "Benarkah?" tanyaku polos.

"Hiihihi.. iya, Byunnie—temanku yang kecil~" jawabnya sambil kembali mengacak rambutku lagi.

"Ya, Channie! Mentang – mentang tinggiku hanya selehermu saja, kau terus – terusan mengacak rambutku dan memanggilku kecil, huh" kataku protes sambil memukul bahunya dan sedikit memoncongkan mulutku kesal. Ia hanya tertawa geli melihat perilakuku.

"Hehehe… ya sudah, Byunnie. Aku pulang dulu ya… Ayah dan ibuku mungkin sudah menunggu di atas sana.." kata Chanyeol sambil mendongak ke atas.

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Hati – hati ya, Channie! Jangan sampai menabrak pohon lagi. Kalau kamu menabrak pohon lagi, siapa yang akan menolongmu?"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa, "Yang akan menolongku? Ya kamu, Byunnie! Hahahaha"

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mulai terbang. Tinggi… semakin tinggi… dan semaaaaakin tinggi sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari bawah. "Dadaaahh, Channie! Adikku yang besar!" kataku setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ke atas.

Yah, hidupku kembali normal seperti biasanya. Membantu ayah dengan tangaku sendiri. Tidak dengan sihir Chanyeol hehehehe…

_6 bulan kemudian….._

**Kukkkuruyuuukkkk….! **

Suara ayam jago milik ayahku selalu membuatku terbangun. "Hoaaahhhmmm…. Sudah pagi ya?"gumamku sambil membuka jendela. Aku langsung keluar kamar. "Sepertinya ayah sudah ke hutan. Sepi sekali… hoaahmm" kataku pelan dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku segera mengambil pakaianku dan memakainya. "Aku rasa, aku sudah rapi dan tentunya tampan " Kataku pelan sambil menghadap ke kaca. Hehehe… narsis kan aku? Tiba – tiba…

**Dookk dookkk doookkkkk! **

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku keras sekali. "Ya! Siapa sih? Masih pagi kok sudah ribut? Huh!" gerutuku kesal.

**Doookk doookk dookkk! **

Orang itu masih saja mengetuk—tepatnya menggedor pintu rumahku. "Ck! Iya iya sabar!" decakku kesal.

_Memang siapa sih? Masih pagi juga! _Gumamku tidak jelas. Aku langsung membuka pintu rumahku. Dan ternyata… tidak ada siapa – siapa?

Aku mencoba menengok ke kanan, dan kiri. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada orang di luar. Aku segera berjalan cepat ke halaman rumahku. Tetap saja, tidak ada siapa – siapa. "Ish! Dasar orang cari ribut saja!" gerutuku kesal. Namun tiba tiba…

"KYAAAA! AWAAASSS!"

**Gubraaaaakkkkk! **

Seseorang terjun tepat di atas tubuhku. Dan ini….. berat!

"Adooww!" jeritku.

"Hei! Turun dari punggungku! Kau berat ash!" pekikku kesakitan sambil mencoba memukul – mukul orang yang ada di atas tubuhku.

Sesuatu tiba – tiba melayang di depan muka ku. Sehelai bulu—seperti bulu burung pada tepatnya.

Aku langsung membulatkan mataku sedikit kaget karena teringat akan sesuatu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" kataku sedikit berteriak dan langsung mencoba berdiri sembil terus mengamati bulu itu. "IYA! INI MILIK CHANYEOL!" lanjutku yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Hihihi….

Tiba – tiba orang yang terjun di atasku tadi mulai angkat bicara, "Yak! Itu memang bulu milikku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku langsung berbalik badan. Ternyata, orang yang terjun di atasku tadi adalah Chanyeol. Wah tidak salah! Benar – benar Chanyeol!

"Kyaa~ Channie! Aku merindukanmu!" kataku sambil memeluknya.

Ia kemudian kembali memelukku juga, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Byunnie!"

Tangannya langsung beralih ke tanganku, "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!". Aku sedikit menyipitkan mataku penasaran.

"Pegangan tanganku ya! Yang kencang!" lanjutnya. Aku hanya menuruti apa yang ia katakan.

"Tutup matamu, dan hitung sampai 3!" perintahnya lagi. "Ya! Kamu seperti ibu – ibu saja! Baiklah~" kataku kesal. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli.

Akupun langsung memejamkan mataku, berpegangan dengan tangan Chanyeol, dan mencoba menghitung sampai 3, "Satu…. Dua…. Tiga…."

**Wussshhhhhh~~ **

Aku merasa kakiku sudah tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Dan….. ternyata aku terbang!

Aku kaget dan berteriak, "WOOAAAAAAA! AKU TERBAAANGG!".

Chanyeol mengepak – ngepakkan sayapnya persis seperti burung. Indah sekali!

"Ini dia kejutan yang aku janjikan padamu, Byunnie! Hihihi" kata Chanyeol sambil terus mengepakkan sayapnya dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Bagaimana?" lanjut Chanyeol. Aku masih terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari atas.

"Indah sekali~" jawabku sambil tersenyum senang.

Hah, senangnya aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dan terbang bersamanya. Melihat pemandangan dari atas, dan ini SUNGGUH INDAH SEKALI….

.

.

.

**=_TAMAT=_**


End file.
